Dixi 4 Extra
In late 2016, a prequel to the fourth series was launched over the CBBC website called the Dixi 4 Extra. The story The page tells the story on how Amani started at Drew Fletcher Academy and decided to post some videos to show you all how she get on at her new school . Amani encountered with Blake as he was trying to be president and give an unofficial tour around the academy site. She also encountered Emma, Jane and rest of the 'Dixi: Friends 4 Ever '''characters while being given a tour by Blake. It turns out that fellow students Blake and Billie are both running for President... A few weeks past, as she was wondering what sport teams she would like to go and try out, and Victor (one of Blake's friends) asked her to go out on a date with Blake at 6pm in the park! She refused saying that she had practise on all of of the sports and maybe be Amani future boyfriend! One of the team players called her out for being brave! It turned out that some had photo shopped Amani onto a 6 pack body and pasted it all over school, that why everyone was laughing about it. Blake commented on it because he figured that she was "clearly all about the sports and everyone will remember her name Amanly. Amani then went to the girls toilets and that is where she met the "League of Ordinary Heroes" and Billie told Blake not to get any more posters on unless he wanted moustaches all over those smirky election posters. She is now called Amani Warrior Princess. Billie even sent Amani a Dixi request..... (The Dixi 4 story only just started) Dixi 4 Extra posts (2016) First activity that Billie and the rest of the gang did was '''The Mutant Meatballs '''comic. This is from the actual site and commented by Amani. "OMD how cool is this!!!? Me and the guys are always talking about the weird school dinners and wondering what they’re made of. And then Billie made this (while she was in Chemistry and should have been learning about elements). So good ahahah!�� I hope she makes some more! Ax" The second activities that they did was the '''The League of Ordinary Puzzles, '''where in Amani words, " OMD look at these! So fun!!! ��Bubs, Abi and Billie made me a puzzle each at break time - all about my time here so far. I'm so much better at sports than I am at crosswords!! ����. This first one is from Bubs. He put 10 words in here but I could only find 'Amani'! This one's from Abi, I don't know how she managed this in one break time! Billie drew this one - did you get all six differences? I did - but only with your help! Thank you! Ax Since it was Christmas the League posted a Christmas video and something for the Dixi fans. It said: "So, on top of all the Christmas mayhem and secret santa-ing, we all managed to make a little something for you guys. Hope you enjoy.Oh, and we've put the answers to the puzzles below! Thanks so much for helping! Merry Christmas! A&B x" The next post that they did was for Billie asking people their views about the campaign posters as the election is really soon. Dixi 4 Extra Posts (2017) The second to last post was from Billie in New Years of 2017 as it said "Happy New Year from the Gang :) Hey Guys. Wow, here we are. January. I'm sad that Christmas is over. But that feeling is immediately replaced by getting excited about starting back to school. Well, not school exactly, but the League of Ordinary Heroes!!!!! I asked everyone about their New Years Resolutions - what about you guys? What are you looking forward to in 2017? Bx and a video attached. Billie also posted about her new comic. It tells the story on how she and Bubs became friends and it was called " '''The Amazing Billie and Bubs; Friendships Year One. ' The Last Post that they did in Dixi 4 Extra is Billie mentioning that they have the "Ultimate League of Ordinary Heroes". She also mentioned We're logging off for a bit - doing hero stuff (OK, doing our school coursework - but it's really hard, so that is pretty heroic too!) Oh and I got nominated to run for President - yay! I'll update you when the election kicks off! Bxxx" This is the end of Dixi 4 Extra Page External Site :* Dixi 4 Extra page Category:Games Category:Events Category:Prequels